duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku
}} Ultra War Guynext × Kyoku is the 16th DMR pack in the OCG. It has a counterpart, DMR-16真 Ultra War Guynext × Shin. Details *This set features 58 cards, including; **1 Double Victory Rare **1 Victory Rares **2 Super Rares **4 Very Rares **14 Rares **14 Uncommons **22 Commons *There are 22 cards that have a Rare card rarity or below that are printed in both DMR-16 sets. However, many of them have different illustrations. Reprinted Cards: *Emergency Typhoon *Lifeplan Charger *Large Gathering! Acorn Army Keywords *Dragon Mana Arms *Multicolored Mana Arms *Recycle *Super Strike Back Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: * * * * * Contents *VV1/VV1 MaltNEXT, Ultra-War Dragon Edge *V1a/V1 Welcome Hell, Prison Devil Depth V1b/V1 Deathgoros, Prison Demonic Corrupt King *S1/S2 Kuronopagyara, Sin Hero *S2/S2 The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind *1a/54 Evidestein, Ultra Dragment Fortress 1b/54 Q-END, v Dragment-King *2/54 Vicious Deslar, Fantasy Knight *3/54 Zetsuboubaddo, Dark Demon Dragon *4/54 Genji Triple Cross, Passion Dragon *5/54 Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental *6a/54 Whitey, Dragon Soul Church 6b/54 All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul *7/54 Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol *8/54 Spellbe, Aqua Spellcaster *9/54 Dragment Knowledge Renewal *10/54 Hellvorof, Prison Dragon Edge *11/54 Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon *12/54 Gurudemubou, Original Sin Demon Dragon *13/54 Mettagirus, Passion Dragon *14a/54 Redbull, Dragon Soul Castle 14b/54 All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul *15/54 Linkwood's Soul Burning *16/54 Bell the Elemental *17/54 Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind *18a/54 Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins 18b/54 All Over The World, Supreme Real Dragon Soul *19/54 Tsurato Usutora, Leader of Division *20/54 Master Spark *21/54 Octopascal, Great Captain *22/54 Nu Metal Avenger R, Dragon Edge *23/54 The Mister, Aqua Admiral *24/54 Ittaneat, Eating Desire Demon Dragon *25/54 Googoo Booboo *26/54 Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant *27/54 Gatsunto Daipunch, Passion Dragon *28/54 Thrilling Jet, Passion Dragon *29/54 Jet Polka *30/54 Fortrezaurus, Fortresskind *31/54 Joan, Adventure Style *32/54 Holy Land Rebirth *33/54 Adventuo, Adventure Wings *34/54 Joan Spark, Continuous Chant *35/54 Trois Charger *36/54 Trigaroid, Aqua Spy *37/54 Raider, Aqua Adventurer *38/54 Golden Proof *39/54 Emergency Typhoon *40/54 Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant *41/54 Steak Burg *42/54 Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division *43/54 Bonbaku Tiger, Bomb Cluster *44/54 Ottakara Atakara *45/54 Blade of Mutual Fall *46/54 Nikka, Guerrilla Division *47/54 Kilholman, Explosive Adventure *48/54 Lore Ceremony, Explosive Swordplay *49/54 GENJI Fire, Continuous Chant *50/54 Prepre, Guerrilla Division *51/54 Large Gathering! Acorn Army *52/54 Belbale, Snow Faerie *53/54 Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant *54/54 Lifeplan Charger Cycles Continuous Chant (.) * — Joan Spark, Continuous Chant * — Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant * — Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant * — GENJI Fire, Continuous Chant * — Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png All Over the World (.) * — Whitey, Dragon Soul Church * — Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress * — Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace * — Redbull, Dragon Soul Castle * — Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Shield Trigger - Mana Arms Creatures (.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png "Guerrilla Division" (.) * — Newee, Guerrilla Division * — Akuarmy, Guerrilla Division * — Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division * — Nikka, Guerrilla Division * — Prepre, Guerrilla Division back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs